


Age Matters Not

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron had sex with who he thought was five years old Celebrimbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Matters Not

Sauron sauntered around the forest when he came across Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor was a hundred years old, but it was exactly the same as five years old around here. Sauron thought he was dashing, and said, "My, what a fine creature you are. May I propose an intercourse?"

"Sure," Celebrimbor said.

And then they had sex.

~The End~


End file.
